NHL on NBC commentators
From 2006 to 2008, NBC's studio show originally broadcast out of the rink at New York's Rockefeller Center, at the foot of NBC's offices during January and February. This allowed the on-air talent, including commentators for''' NHL on NBC, and their guests (often ex-players and youth hockey teams) to demonstrate plays and hockey skills. From April onwards, and during inclement weather, the studio show moved to Studio 8G inside the GE Building, where NBC produces its Football Night in America program. For the Stanley Cup Finals, the show was broadcast on location. Beginning in 2008, the studio show originates from the game venue. Personalities Full-time current *Mike Emrick: lead play-by-play (2006–present) *Eddie Olczyk: studio analyst (2006, 2017–present); lead color commentator (2007–present); also color commentator for NBC Sports Chicago (Chicago Blackhawks broadcasts) *Pierre McGuire: "Inside the Glass" reporter (2006–present); formerly lead color commentator for TSN Hockey *Brian Boucher: "Inside the Glass" reporter/studio analyst (2015–present) *Liam McHugh: lead studio host (2011–present) *Mike Milbury: studio analyst/"Inside the Glass" reporter (2008–present) *Keith Jones: studio analyst/"Inside the Glass" reporter (2011–present); also color commentator for NBC Sports Philadelphia (Philadelphia Flyers broadcasts) *Kathryn Tappen: studio host (2014–present) *Jeremy Roenick: studio analyst (2010–present), lead NHL Outdoor Games reporter (2014–present) *Patrick Sharp: studio analyst (2019–present) Part-time current * Kenny Albert: #3 play-by-play (2011–2015); #2 play-by-play (2015–present); also play-by-play for New York Rangers radio broadcasts * Joe Micheletti: "Inside the Glass" reporter (2007, 2011–present), color commentator (2014–present); also color commentator MSG Network (New York Rangers broadcasts) * Anson Carter: studio analyst (2012–present); "Inside the Glass" reporter (2015–present) * Darren Dreger: NHL insider (2014–present); also insider for TSN Hockey * Brian Engblom: former #2 color commentator (2011–2015); part-time (2015–present); also color commentator for Fox Sports Sun (Tampa Bay Lightning broadcasts) * Gord Miller: play-by-play (2011–present) also lead play-by-play for TSN Hockey *Bob McKenzie: NHL insider (2014–present); also insider for TSN Hockey *Chris Cuthbert: play-by-play (2006–2007, 2014–present) also play-by-play for TSN Hockey *Kendall Coyne Schofield: guest color commentator (2019–present) *A.J. Mleczko: color commentator (2018–present); also studio analyst for MSG Network/MSG Plus (New York Islanders broadcasts) *Ray Ferraro: studio analyst (2006–2007); "Inside the Glass" reporter (2015–present); also color commentator for TSN Hockey * John Forslund: play-by-play (2011–present); also play-by-play for Fox Sports Carolinas (Carolina Hurricanes broadcasts) * Rick Peckham: occasional play-by-play (2011–present); also play-by-play for Fox Sports Sun (Tampa Bay Lightning broadcasts) * Brendan Burke: play-by-play (2017–present); also play-by-play for MSG Network/MSG Plus (New York Islanders broadcasts) * Mike Johnson: color commentator/studio analyst (2017–present); also color commentator for TSN Hockey * Paul Burmeister: Stanley Cup Finals stadium host (2018–present) * Mike Tirico: Stanley Cup Finals game host and interviewer (2018–present); studio host/play-by-play (2019–present) NBC Sports Regional Networks personalities Comcast SportsNet personnel may occasionally appear on NBCSN broadcasts during the latter part of the season and the first round of the Stanley Cup playoffs. NBC Sports California * Randy Hahn: play-by-play (2011–present); also play-by-play for exclusive Sharks national regular season broadcasts * Jamie Baker: color commentator (2014–present) * Bret Hedican: color commentator (2011–present) NBC Sports Chicago * Pat Foley: play-by-play (2011–present) * Eddie Olczyk: color commentator (2011–present); also lead color commentator for NHL on NBC * Steve Konroyd: substitute color commentator (2011–present) NBC Sports Washington * Joe Beninati: play-by-play (2011–present) * Craig Laughlin: color commentator (2011–present) * Alan May: "Inside-the-Glass" reporter (2011–present) * Al Koken: ice level reporter (2011–present) NBC Sports Philadelphia * Jim Jackson: play-by-play (2011–present) * Keith Jones: color commentator (2011–present); also lead studio analyst for NHL on NBC * Bill Clement: color commentator (2011–present) * ''Chris Therien'': "Inside the Glass" reporter (2011–2018) Other on-air staff (occasional appearances) * Andy Brickley: color commentator; also color commentator for NESN (Boston Bruins broadcasts) * Ken Daniels: play-by-play; also play-by-play for Fox Sports Detroit (Detroit Red Wings broadcasts) * Alex Faust: play-by-play; also play-by-play for Fox Sports West and Prime Ticket (Los Angeles Kings broadcasts) * Jim Fox: color commentator; also color commentator for Fox Sports West and Prime Ticket (Los Angeles Kings broadcasts) * Butch Goring: color commentator; also color commentator for MSG (New York Islanders broadcasts) * Darren Pang: "Inside the Glass" reporter (2007–present); NHL Winter Classic reporter (2008–2012); also lead color commentator for Fox Sports Midwest (St. Louis Blues broadcasts) * ''Brian Hayward'': "Inside the Glass" reporter; also color commentator for Fox Sports West and Prime Ticket (Anaheim Ducks broadcasts) * Mike Keenan: studio analyst * Peter McNab: color commentator; also color commentator for Altitude (Colorado Avalanche broadcasts) * Daryl Reaugh: color commentator; also color commentator for both TV and radio Dallas Stars broadcasts * Tripp Tracy: "Inside the Glass" reporter; also color commentator for Fox Sports Carolinas (Carolina Hurricanes broadcasts) * John Walton: play-by-play; also play-by-play for Washington Capitals radio broadcasts Former * Steve Coates: "Inside the Glass" reporter for NBC Sports Philadelphia simulcasts (2011–2014) * Bob Costas: NHL Winter Classic studio host (2008–2012) * John Davidson: lead color commentator (2006) * Dave Briggs: substitute studio host (2013–present) * Win Eliot: play-by-play commentator (1966 playoffs) * Bill Mazer: color commentator (1966 playoffs) * Jim Simpson: studio co-host (1966 playoffs) * Bill Cullen: studio co-host (1966 playoffs) * Cammi Granato: "Inside the Glass" reporter (2006), feature reporter (2007) * Brett Hull: studio analyst (2007) * Tim Ryan: play-by-play commentator (1972-75) * Ted Lindsay: color commentator (1972-75) * Brian McFarlane: studio host (1972-75) * Bob Neumeier: Stanley Cup Finals and substitute studio host (2008) * Bill Patrick: substitute studio host (2008; 2011–2013) * Dan Patrick: studio host (2010–2012) * Drew Remenda: color commentator for San Jose Sharks' simulcasts (2011–2014) * Russ Thaler: occasional studio host (2011–2014) * Dave Strader: play-by-play (2006–2007), former #2 play-by-play (2009–2015); part-time (2015–2017); also play-by-play for both TV and radio Dallas Stars broadcasts Broadcast teams 1966 Playoffs (broadcast as special extended editions of "NBC Sports In Action") # '''Win Eliot-'Bill Mazer'-'Jim Simpson' and Bill Cullen 1972-75 # Tim Ryan-'Ted Lindsay'-'Brian McFarlane' For the 1966 playoffs and 1972–75 coverage, play-by-play is listed first, followed by color commentator and finally studio host or hosts. "Inside the Glass" reporters would not be utilized by NBC until the 2005–06 season. 2005–06 #'Mike Emrick'-'John Davidson'-''Pierre McGuire'' #Dave Strader-Brian Hayward-''Joe Micheletti'' #Chris Cuthbert-Peter McNab-''Cammi Granato'' During its first 2 seasons, NBC used 3 regular broadcast teams for its regional coverage of the NHL. For its first season, they brought in Mike Emrick and John Davidson, the previous lead broadcast duo for FOX NHL Saturday to be their lead announcing pair, and added popular TSN lead color commentator Pierre McGuire serves as an "Inside the Glass" reporter (one who stands between team benches). For both broadcast seasons of the NHL on NBC, the #2 team consisted of Dave Strader, Brian Hayward and "Inside the Glass" reporter Joe Micheletti. For the 2005–06 NHL season, the #3 broadcast team was Chris Cuthbert, Peter McNab, and "Inside the Glass" reporter Cammi Granato. 2006–07 # Mike Emrick-'Eddie Olczyk'-''Pierre McGuire'' # Dave Strader-Brian Hayward/Peter McNab-''Joe Micheletti'' # Chris Cuthbert-Peter McNab-Brian Hayward/''Darren Pang'' For the 2006–07 NHL season, the second season of the NHL on NBC, John Davidson left NBC to became the president of St. Louis Blues, studio analyst Eddie Olczyk was used with Mike Emrick and Pierre McGuire. For 2006–07, Darren Pang was used due to Granato's son being born. During 2006–07, the #2 and #3 broadcast team were mixed up, due to travel constraints. An example of this is color commentators Peter McNab and Brian Hayward often switching roles during the season and playoffs. During the season, due to Pierre McGuire's TSN' '''commitments, a variety of "Inside the Glass" reporters have been used with the #1 team, including 'Joe Micheletti, ''Cammi Granato, and Peter McNab. 2007–09 Due to NBC's flexible scheduling and broadcasting only 1 game a week, only the team of Mike Emrick, Eddie Olczyk and Pierre McGuire is now used. Also, NBC has scrapped the studio-based intermission show and fired Clement and Ferraro. Pierre McGuire, who continues his role as "Inside the Glass" reporter, serves as host from the game venue. Former player and general manager Mike Milbury is the new analyst. During the playoffs, NBC reporters such as Bob Neumeier and Bill Patrick served as a moderator for McGuire and Milbury's analysis. Also, NBC has scrapped the studio-based intermission show and Pierre McGuire and former player and general manager Mike Milbury is the new analyst. 2010-present For the 2010 Stanley Cup Finals, [[Jeremy Roenick|'Jeremy Roenick']] returned as studio analyst. For Games 5 and 6 on NBC, Dan Patrick was the studio host. Reporter used after NBC/Comcast Merger beginning in 2011 # 'Pierre McGuire # Brian Engblom # Darren Pang # Joe Micheletti # Darren Eliot # Billy Jaffe 2011-2013 on NBC and NBCSN # Mike Emrick-'Eddie Olczyk'-''Pierre McGuire'' # Dave Strader-''Brian Engblom'' # Kenny Albert-Joe Micheletti # Gord Miller-Daryl Reaugh # John Forslund-Tripp Tracy # Rick Peckham-Daryl Reaugh 2014-15 # Mike Emrick-'Eddie Olczyk'-''Pierre McGuire'' # Dave Strader-''Brian Engblom'' # Kenny Albert-Joe Micheletti # Gord Miller-Pierre McGuire # Chris Cuthbert-Ray Ferraro # John Forslund-Tripp Tracy # Randy Hahn-Jamie Baker See also *''NHL on NBC'' *NHL on Versus commentator pairings *List of Stanley Cup Finals broadcasters Category:National Hockey League broadcaster